


Forever

by angelus2hot



Series: Where She Belongs [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Elena finds a box that holds a memory. Set a few years afterMasquerade
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: Where She Belongs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932208
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Million Words





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Elena Gilbert/Elija Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Elena finds a box that holds a memory. Set a few years after [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948554)  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "masquerade" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

Elena ignored the old adage about what curiosity did to the cat and opened the box she'd found hidden in the closet. Three masks lay inside on plush red velvet. With trembling hands she reached out and gently traced the mask she had worn at the masquerade. Although it had only been a few short years ago it seemed like a lifetime.

"Regrets?"

With one hand she closed the lid before she turned to face Klaus and Elijah.

“Never.” She whispered softly as both men wrapped their arms around her. “I’m right where I belong.”

“Forever.” They whispered in unison.


End file.
